


The Very Best of Friends

by Alekibutt



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bromance, Crush, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekibutt/pseuds/Alekibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a crush on someone from the Avengers cast that he's too nervous to do anything about. Benedict laughs and laughs.</p><p>Fill for a <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6565.html?thread=12289701#t12289701">prompt</a> on avengerskink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Best of Friends

"You're reading too much into this."

"Thomas William Hiddleston, you ought know better than to lie to me." Benedict said in a manner parodying disapproval.

Tom replied with an exasperated sigh. He loved Benedict dearly and platonically, but sometimes, he thinks he'd really enjoy smothering the other man with a pillow. "Should I at least be glad you only attempt to embarrass me as much as possible in private?"

Benedict shrugged. "You do a good enough job of it yourself in public."

Tom didn't have a reply for that one. Instead, he plopped down on the settee to Benedict's right in resignation. In his mind, he excused his friend's annoying behaviour as his way of compensating for all the time they hadn't seen each other during the filming of their respective projects. If Benedict wasn't one of his nearest and dearest, he swore he could have thrown him out by now.

They sat in silence for a while, Benedict clearly feigning polite innocence and Tom finding it increasingly hard to keep a straight face. It didn't take long thought, before he gave in. "It’s not as if he’s even moderately aware of it, in any case.”

Tom realized saying anything was a mistake he would later regret when Benedict’s face lit up. “I knew it.”He smirked.

“Oh sod off.”Tom said, burying his face in his hands.

“Don’t keep things like this from me, Thomas-“

“-Have I told you how much I detest you calling me that?-“

“-You should know better than not to trust me with these sorts of things.” Benedict said melodramatically. “Is it the Australian?”He asked wasting no time at all.

Tom sat up and looked at him as if scandalized. “Chris? Christ no, we’re just friends. I can’t look at him as anything more than a brother.” He defended.

Leaning against the arm of his seat, Benedict propped his chin on his hand and threw a subtly grin in Tom’s direction. “Funny. You say the same of me.”

“That was ages ago! I didn’t go around saying you were like a brother to me back when, did I?” Tom said and emphasized his annoyance by smacking Benedict in the face with a throw pillow. It didn’t really do much to wipe the smug expression off the other’s face. “And besides,” Tom said, thinking up more reasons to put Benedict off. “He’s married.”

Instead, Benedict became all the more determined to suss out the answer. “Right, not the married ones then? That narrows it down a bit.”

“Why are you doing this?!” Tom’s voice was exasperated, but with a pinch of amusement creeping in as he spoke.

“Because it’s fun.” Benedict replied not missing a beat. “And I do love to watch you squirm.”

Tom smacked him across the face again. “You dirty bastard.”

 

Even though Tom flat out refused to talk about it, Benedict was rather relentless. It came to the point where Tom had to flat out prohibit Benedict from attempting to contact any of his Avengers cast-mates about the matter. “No. Benedict, I said no!” Of course, Benedict had to promise him he would do no such thing. And he was a man of his word, so they both knew the other man was going to have to get creative if he wanted to find out who exactly it was that had captured Tom’s heart.

“Give up already.” Tom said, weeks after their initial conversation on the matter.

Benedict was sitting casually on the same settee Tom had been seated on the first time they talked about this. He had a laptop in front of him and headsets on, so when he didn’t reply, Tom assumed he just couldn’t hear him. “What are you looking at anyway?” Tom called from the opposite end of the room, bringing their refreshments with him.

“Your group convention panels.” Benedict said not even looking up.

“Oh god.” Tom said setting down a trey with two cups of tea. “I swear, I am never going to tell you. You’re horrible. I hope you never find out.”

Benedict rolled his eyes and took the cup meant for him. “Please,” he scoffed. “Are you forgetting that I’m Sherlock Holmes?” he said matter-of-factly causing Tom to almost choke on his drink.

“If only your fans knew what a prat you actually are.” Tom said spitefully and Benedict just laughed at him.

 

Tom should have known not to underestimate Benedict’s determination. The man simply did not let up with the teasing for ages. He kept good on his word though, and left Tom’s cast mates out of the picture.

What came as a surprise then, was when he suddenly stopped. Rather, when Tom managed to have his first conversation with Benedict without the other making a comment about it or just alluding to Tom’s secret co-star crush in one way or another.

He was rather suspicious, no doubt, so during Benedict’s next visit, Tom was practically walking on eggshells.

“Should I be concerned?” Tom said flat out, though purposely vague.

Benedict brushed his scepticism aside and let himself in. “Whatever for, lovebug?”

“Well you have been—wait what did you call-” In his concern, he almost didn’t notice but the moment he did he froze in place. “No.” He gasped gravely.

“I thought we’d just watch a film,” he said completely ignoring the look Tom as giving him. “Martin lent it to me. He’s in it, but only briefly.”

“No, you did not.”

“Amusing American romantic comedy.” Benedict said cheerily. He had already crossed the room and made it to the telly, setting up the DVD he had brought with him. “I think you’ll absolutely love it. Though...” he trailed off. He had to turn around to show Tom the utterly haughty look on his face and see just how mortified the other man was. “I assume you of all people have already seen it.”

“You are the worst.” Was all Tom could hiss as he resigned himself to take a seat in front of the telly anyway.

Benedict moved to sit beside him, throwing an arm around Tom and pulling him into a weird sort of hug, face still irritatingly smug. “I am the absolute best and you know it.”

Tom just bit his tongue and refused to humour Benedict any more than that.

“I must admit though. I can clearly see why. His bum is a work of art--” The pillow over his face prevented Benedict from saying anything more.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a mini-fill. I've never written RPF for this fandom before, isn't it obvious. OTL
> 
> Things I am doing instead of my Big Bang entry. Hurr hurr. I feel kinda bad for leaving it there, but I don't wanna slander these actors anymore than I already have. xD


End file.
